


These Violent Delights

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death (s), Child Death, Dark Comedy, Dark Will, F/F, Fluff, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Violence, abigail is a baby i m sorry, bad cannibal puns, i cant write lust that good sorry, murder family redux, murder husbands (eventually, smut slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham ate Hannibal's pie and fell in love soon afterwards. A au surrounding Hannibal and Will, with Hannibal luring Will deeper into his web and the two strike a courtship unlike others *basically what season one should of been like and the years that follow. full of fluff, awful puns and madness in love.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Violent Delights

**Author's Note:**

> A large au and a important improvement on my writing. I love alana and Beverly together okay.

Will Graham was a man of many talents, being a skillful fishing lure maker, a mind that could slip into the thoughts of murderers, a academy instructor for the FBI, his one flaw was he couldn't cook or bake a damn thing without either burning it or on one occasion setting his kitchen on fire. 

He still wishes not to speak of that particular event, he sniffs at the half baked pie wincing at the smell. He was preparing for a dinner party after Alana Bloom was pushing for her friend to be more social, before they started to suspect him as the _crazy dog man_ , owning six dogs isn't what made him appear crazy. It was the fact Will had only himself and crap rated cable for company. Now as he tossed the third pie in the trash that day, Applesauce his newest dog barks in delight awaiting for Will to leave her to be. 

Dogs had it easy, if they got hungry they could eat from the trash. 

He laughs picturing taking his can of trash hauling it as a meal, imagining the whispers and eventually the men in white who come to take him to a home for the insane, he pictures Dr. Chilton finally prying his mind apart. 

He washes his face, remembering that it didn't matter if he brought a dessert. He could easily stay an hour and leave without talking to one person during the time, plus there was free alcohol enough to numb his senses for the time being. 

He slips into his most casual clothes wondering if flannel was going to have his appearance judge or not. He shrugs knowing he would see possibly one or two familiar faces. If he was going to be miserable, at least he could feel comfortable. 

He almost doesn't believe it as Alana guides him throughout her lovely home there was food there none of it of course was homemade. As Alana spotted her old professor, she left Will by the table of food, he looks at it catching himself finding a pie that was untouched it sat on a red plate he looks once more at the popular item of the evening angel food cake. Slicing into the pie, there was a dark substance pouring out. Coating his fingers he raises them to his mouth tasting strawberries, not like canned strawberries either, the taste is rich and mouthwatering as he places the slice upon his plate, he enjoys each bite finding himself on his second when he must learn who made something so delightful. 

There's a card by the pie, with a name _Hannibal Lecter_. Will pockets the card carrying his slice of pie across the room he meets Alana who notes his choice in food. 

"Pie? Who made it?" She asks over the roar of laughter, Will shrugs handing her a card with the mysterious name. 

"Oh! That Hannibal, should of known him bringing a homemade pie, I do remember seeing him outside on the balcony a few moments ago, he should still be there." Alana is whisked away by her friends which Will is thankful, he wasn't sure how he could tell someone a complete stranger that he loved his pie.

It sounded like a dirty porno. 

On the balcony only two women and a man stood, the women went back inside complaining of the cold weather, leaving Will alone with the man. 

He crumbled the card holding himself to not mention he had to ask Alana who Hannibal was. 

"You must be Hannibal Lecter, I must say your pie makes every pie I have ate tasteless." Will watches the man turn holding out a glass of wine, and a kind smile. 

"I am Hannibal Lecter, you liked my pie?" He offers Will a seat who took one gratefully. 

"Yes, it's funny. Earlier I was trying to make a pie for this very party, tell me Hannibal what is your secret?" Will laughs, his laughter is obnoxious as he can't help it, the last time he laughed this hard had been ages. Being unless you count crappy tv. 

"There is every secret in this world no chef is willing to give up, tell me this." Hannibal lingers, "what is your name?"

"Will Graham, abiding pie lover and a instructor for the FBI." 

Hannibal nods, "now Will have you thought of a outside range besides using that god awful aftershave?" 

Will sniffed his clothing looking at Hannibal, "well I keep getting it for Christmas, it has a ship on the bottle." 

"Let it be known, that this Christmas you shall receive a aftershave besides one that awful." 

As the evening wore on soon enough between two bottles of wine, and Will could not remember if it had been him or Hannibal who brought the pie out. Will enjoys the company as he learns Hannibal is a psychologist and a bachelor, he learns that Hannibal like Will had been pulled in by Alana for a dinner only to learn it was a party. 

Will tells him of his life in Louisiana, as a homicide detective and the work he does for the FBI, his empathy disorder that caused him to see the crime and murder before a deranged killer's eyes. He noted that he had a small range of friends and it was strange or perhaps the wine played a role, Will felt as if he could place complete trust in the older man. 

Hannibal could see that Will was bitter about some things in his life and was touchie on the subject of being Jack Crawford's personal call boy, prying into the minds of serial killers who murdered their families them expecting Will to refrain to normal was baffling to most. 

One or the other notices it is almost three am, they exchanged phone numbers as each leaves they're unaware of the fact but already completely desiring each other. 

 

( ) ( ) ( ) 

The visits between Will and Hannibal go from short and awkward to long and perhaps more intimate. As their commute between their homes is bit of a setback, it is one they are both very well willing to continue their friendship. One day when the bureau gets a case involving a killer using bees to do their bidding, Will invites Hannibal along. 

After all, Will finds out that Jack Crawford had established a relationship with Dr. Lecter long ago, during the infamous Ripper case it was scaring enough to leave a mark on Crawford who lost a training FBI academy student to the ripper, who for years had not only toyed with the FBI but Jack himself the most recent a phonecall from his supposed dead trainie, the man was not easy to scare with, that held a effect over Jack. 

The Ripper himself still had not been caught. 

The two are going over files, finding the bee stings are constitution with the markings of needle point therapy, Will thanks Hannibal grabbing a phonebook he earns a curious look from the man.

"You still use a phonebook?" Hannibal leans over Will's shoulder, as the younger man was texting furiously to Jack the only two addresses that matched with his and Will's profile. Now they waited. 

"I am not too keen with modern technology, I don't even have a smartphone," he holds up a blackberry. 

The modesty and charms of Will once someone managed to look past his antisocial aspect and bitter behaviour, Hannibal saw a man that had yet to be blossom showing his true behavior. 

Hannibal invites Will for lunch, seeing that their work was done for the time being. The lunch launches into a hour long discussion involving the fact Will owns over six dogs, himself declaring he was not crazy. After that Hannibal has a appointment for a patient, leaving Will. 

It saddened them both, as Hannibal promises to treat him on a enduring dinner. 

"It's a date." Will clasping his hand over his mouth, "no I swear-." 

"A date it is my Will." Hannibal pecks his cheek, gaining hundreds of pairs of eyes to focus on the two in the bureau's cafeteria, Will blushes staring down at his shoes. While Hannibal who welcomed the attention, he needed it to show that Will was already being taken not to be harmed. 

As the evening grew closer, Will was sweating managing to drop his glasses shattering them as he knocked upon Hannibal's door. It was a sign things were not going as planned for the two. 

Later on the evening became more of a relief, the date was casual. Over a dish that Will certainly couldn't pronounce, their dessert was of red raspberries and vanilla ice cream, as Will was up to his elbows in soap suds, while Hannibal pleases him with talking about not his job but of his dogs, when Will drops a sponge a hand faster than his own grabs it, Will looks up to see the sponge forgotten as Hannibal pressed a warm hand down Will's shirt making him shiver. 

Will turns as Hannibal doesn't pause, he pressed his body against Will's own kissing him.feverishly, as he holds the counter for support the man backfires slipping more, Hannibal sighs holding Will he pushes him onto the counter, climbing over top of him as he tugged onto Will's curly hair enjoying the mixture scent of soap, fear and that smell upon his skin that made Hannibal want to bite onto Will's flesh to taste the blood beneath, wondering if Will would taste as sweet as fruit. 

"You're asking for so little." Hannibal comments, as he sucked upon Will's throat earning a moaned gurgle. To his satisfying results Will arched himself against himself, "because on the first date not many ask to have sex." 

"I am not a one night stand Dr. Lecter. Please fuck me." He pants, as Hannibal climbed off the kitchen counter, leaving the room for a moment he returns with a newly obtained bottle of lube, "I am afraid although I do not have protection. If you-." 

Will climbs off the counter walking in front of Hannibal he sits on his hind knees, it seems that Will was begging him. Hannibal completely agrees, whisking Will off with one effort as he carried him into the back bedroom, as he ripped Will's clothing off he went along. He slicked his fingers into Will's entrance with perfect effort from the two, Will cocked his head back as he took Hannibal whole. His moans echoing throughout the home, within moments the moaning became Will knowing only one name. 

"Hannibal, _fucking hell Hannibal_ ," Will tugs upon the bed sheets, feeling himself give out, "fuck me." 

Hannibal could feel Will squirm beneath him, as he did he planted more kisses around his throat, sucking along his neck leaving what he hoped would be dark bruises from their evening. 

Will comes long and into Hannibal's sheets, while Hannibal leaves Will a sticky mess. He helps him to the shower where in the shower, Will begs again for Hannibal to fuck him. Regrettably Will doesn't go home that evening, he feels each part of himself become more alive than ever before, the two men explore each other leaving theirselves in awe as they finally wind down to bed.

"Hannibal?" Will asks, "does this mean we are dating?" 

Hannibal rolls onto the side of his bed, grabbing his beloved by his hip he plants a gentle kiss on his chest, "Will, do you wish so?" 

Will doesn't have to think, "nothing would make me happier." Will links his arms around Hannibal who breathed in Will's scent, the fear factor was dying inside him for now. 

The ripper was due to strike again, after all now Hannibal had won over Will and Hannibal was enjoying his prize rather fondly. 

 

( ) ( ) ( ) 

Will is continuing his lectures at the academy, after a almost three hour long discussion with Hannibal, he had figured for his health and well being he drops profiling murderers and trying to escape into their minds. Jack is bitter about it, eventually as Will discussed it with his boss the man huffed and steamed reminding Will of a child who can't get their favourite toy. He eventually calmed down, after Beverly managed to drag him down to the cafeteria for a cup of decaf and held up various files for the latest killer, a man that liked murdering young college students. His design was a consideration that Will no longer had to picture or pick apart. 

Nearly in two weeks, Will's fevered mind had dialed back and even with the god awful aftershave scent, he smelled better to Hannibal. If Hannibal held a desire to harvest Will's meat, he would no longer fear of spoiled nor diseased meat. 

Instead Will commits to being a more critical teacher, while he is now early to work and no longer has to drown himself in term papers that he had fallen despairingly behind. He even shocks himself when a holiday weekend approaches he allows his last class of the day to go early, he is going over his last collection of essays when a familiar voice booms over the empty classroom, "my Will, that was a delightful experience." It startled Will until from the dark shadows arises Hannibal, holding a bagged lunch and tumblers. 

"How long have you been standing there?" Will quickly over looks the last essay, setting it back inside his folder. 

"Long enough to see that you sing as you grade your papers, tell me is it this charming man?" 

Will blushes, as he tucked the last of his papers from the last class, he even had his classes planned for at least three weeks ahead. 

Only Will with a clear head had time to be organized and on time, his skin was less dull and held a shine now, Hannibal sees even his fashion sense had taken a turn for the better, he wore a dark olive sweater with a white dress shirt beneath, his slacks were tan and appeared new free of dog hair. He wonders since in the company of himself if Will had finally decided to dress from a actual decent store than the dollar rack at Goodwill. He knows in the past the impact he held on others, a patient once he told that he liked to cook and his patient had taken a cooking class the following week. 

"What's in the bag?" Will opens the tumbler, inhaling the scent of bell peppers and of many other spices, the next tumbler was the same, he realises that they were the containers they were to eat from, Hannibal slides from his bag a dark meat mixed with vegetables and sauces. 

"It is beef stir fry, with rice on the side. I apologise if you are not a fan." He knitted his eyebrows, as Will shook grabbing his tumbler he begins to open the large container almost watering at the scents. 

"Don't be absurd, this smells amazing. Much better than the sandwich in my messenger bag."

Hannibal could smell the peanut butter sandwich that sat forgotten, "as you wish, may I say Will today you look wonderful." 

Will helps himself to the stirfried tumbler, blushing once more. Hannibal wonders if Will had ever experienced with flirting or even a decent relationship. He knew almost two years ago Will had kissed Alana Bloom, but she had rejected him, he mentioned a few flames down in Louisiana other than that Will was as lonely as Hannibal who never had fully opened himself for who he was, his current relationship Will was still a rocky foundation, not yet fully formed. He wasn't prepared to show Will of the Ripper side of his life quite yet.

If at all he could see a life with Will, eventually he would invite Will to live with him, just like any other couple. He would be even willing to allow his dogs into his home. He wanted as his friends called it _the norm life_. 

"Thanks, oh my what is this...damn it if I could cook like this Hannibal I would never settle for takeout again." Will bites onto what he believes to be beef, as Hannibal takes his food enjoying less of it, and more of Will devouring his own before him. It's not long before a simple suggestion of soft kisses lead to Will being spread across his own desk, the smell of pine, bell peppers and the sweet lips of Will as he kisses him, Will's stubble of a beard rubbing against him making him rip Will's slacks in the process. He could become use to the spoiled delights of Will Graham. 

With a fistful of Will's hair he finds Will's throat biting upon it, as Will hollows out in delight. Hannibal moves from him smiling at him, he can taste Will's blood as it stains his teeth he cups Will's chin kissing him as if his hunger couldn't be contained. 

Somewhere in the back of Hannibal's mind he already planned out the timing to exactly Alana Bloom to deliver a piece of mail that ended up in her hands, it belonged to Will to which he made sure as he made Will shiver with lust and longing, Alana stood unblinking as she dropped the letter, she catches Hannibal's eye her very blue eyes filled with shock and jealously, she doesn't say a word leaving the two men alone once more. 

His lamb begging to be fucked, is what satisfied Hannibal the most as Alana fled. He shown her that Will would never be rightfully hers and challenged her to interfere with their relationship. She never shows a difference in her relationship with Will, only with Hannibal she was quieter and still invited him to her social gatherings.

All of which he threw away in the trash without opening the envelope.

He had finally found his lost lamb. 

 

( ) ( ) ( )

It wasn't long after that lunch date, the _Chesapeake Ripper_ struck right in Jack's backyard quite literally. Hannibal leaves Miriam Lass's clothing scattered across Jack Crawford's home, leaving her student id card wrapped in a golden bow. Soon after the crime lab went throughout every detail and find nothing besides the former student's own DNA upon the new evidence, Jack tried not to let it interfere with his life, focusing on other cases including the most recent a man and woman who kidnapped children as the man grew bored with them, the woman ended their small short lives. 

Hannibal drove out to the old property that he accumulated numerous years ago after having it bought he believed he would perhaps build a home there one day, instead it's purpose at the sole moment was keeping a certain Lass silenced and sought after. She no longer fought back, only those eyes once so full of light and youth had perhaps aged beyond their years. He wore his plastic suit today, knowing if he wishes to continue his relationship with Will he must destroy all skeletons in his closest, his last visit with Miss Lass. 

He opens the hidden trap door beneath old rugs, wood and trash to a girl who held her knees to her chest. Her mind was shot seeing only darkness for so long, she flinches at the sight of Hannibal's flashlight. She was brilliant at one point as of now Hannibal saw nothing besides a woman who was welcoming her very own death. 

"Miss Lass. Do you have any last words?"

Miriam opened her mouth for nothing besides a small whisper came a final bid of freedom. "L-let me g-go." 

"Soon Miss Lass." 

Only her idea of freedom wasn't a knife she saw in her captor's hand, it was strange as she no longer screamed. 

There was only silence filling the void.

( ) ( ) ( )

 

Miriam lass's body was displayed across the running track behind Quantico the jogger lost both his breakfast and his will to speak after screaming, loud enough to alert others. Miriam had been sliced in at least six different parts, her head sat with eyes closed, on the tar. Her hair after many years of mismanagement grew into a golden bliss, spilling down it was tangled with dark hints of blood. In her hands she held a tape recorder, that played her screaming for help. 

Just as suspected many of her organs were missing, her heart along with traditional trophies of the ripper's were gone, as Jack arrives on the scene nothing prepares him as he is the only person who can identify that indeed it was Miriam Lass's corpse, her closest family lived in California and he wasn't yet sure how to explain to her brother how they found his sister's body. He knows his superiors were already breathing down his neck, now the ripper clearly was laughing at the scene and as he took the tape recorder from her stiff cold hands, he clicks play as she screamed for help.

"She was alive while her organs were removed, sorry Jack." Beverly offers her sympathies to Jack, "we will catch the bastard, don't worry." 

Jack only nods, "just do your job." Beverly doesn't offer a retort or even a sarcastic remark she turned to Zeller and Price as they too were quieter than usual, behaving almost like strangers amongst each other. 

Nevertheless as Will heard word Miriam Lass's body had been found, he mourns not only for the loss of a student he never met, but for the obsession that was threatening Jack's very sanity.  
Hannibal strives in Will's office that day, as the teacher is considering to offer his insightful mind to Jack. 

"You can't go back, certainly Will if you let yourself get too close to the Lass case. I am terrified the effect it will have upon you." Hannibal says offering him a cup of coffee, "two sugars no cream." 

"Thanks, but what if the ripper goes after Jack?" Will shuddered at the very thought of Jack's body being displayed for everyone, as the thought grows uncertainty, a warm hand on his shoulder reminds him he no longer lived in that lifetime. He had someone who loved him for who he was, "then again the ripper if he is smart is hundreds of miles away from here."

Hannibal pecks at Will's cheek, "why is that little lamb?" 

Will chuckles despite the distributed situation, he had grown to enjoy his petname. "Because Jack would certainly rip the ripper in two." He expected Hannibal not to enjoy his dark sense of humor, but after being around nothing aside death all day, he desired his sense of humor to be frowned upon. 

It earns well rounded laughter from Hannibal, in a slick moment he lowers himself to his knees, Will unbuttoned Hannibal's slacks as unbelievable the day was the ripper earns a generous blowjob from Will, being that laughing at Will's jokes gains small gifts in return. 

( ) ( ) ( ) 

The weeks go by, soon enough it is another dinner date when Will detests going all the way back to Wolf Trap, he doesn't hide it well either. 

As he lingers across the bed being held by Hannibal, he closes his eyes picturing each morning like this, not having to go to bed alone anymore having a warm body beside him that loved him so. 

"I think we should move in, and before you say no. I say your house, since you are not a huge fan of my dogs nor my home decor." Will sighs. 

"I would love that, and I do love your dogs I love everything about you. Even the fact you can't cook." Hannibal kisses Will's cool forehead. "I love you."

Will stiffens as he hears he is loved, the mere sentence is what makes him only happier for meeting Hannibal. 

When Will moves into Hannibal's home he brings his clothing, some fishing lures and supplies, his dogs are the most eager as they ride inside Will's station wagon, always excited.Hannibal notes to Will they are welcomed just like Will, soon when Will is unpacked and his dogs are asleep on Hannibal's porch he grades papers while Hannibal cooks, it becomes a lovely routine. 

After the trail becomes cold for the ripper, Bella Crawford's health becomes in worse spirits, as finding she has lung cancer with less than a year to live. Jack becomes more obsessed with the ripper engrossing himself in his office after hours examining each case until a agent one evening finds the head of behavior sciences spawn out in the elevator with case files in hand, asleep.

While Crawford was driving himself into his own madness, Will was becoming one of the best academy instructors the bureau had seen in years. A month or so passes and while Will was happy and especially could declare he wasn't lying, awoke one evening to find that even being happy had it's costs. He would walk throughout Hannibal's grand home finding it so quiet and there were rooms that were used for nothing else aside from storage space, he knew what he wanted but first it would be a trial of events he wasn't sure if Hannibal wanted too. 

First of all, he wanted to be married to Dr. Lecter and secondly he wanted a family perhaps a child of their own. He imagined his own son or daughter being like him awkward, and shy. He also saw the possibility of their child across Hannibal and him while Hannibal read to them in french or the three of them enjoying a fishing trip, he laughs picturing Hannibal finally in a setting that he didn't quite perfect, as he breaks from his daydream, he crawls back into bed with the man of his dreams. 

In the morning Will after half a dozen cups of coffee, suggests his plan seeing the look on Hannibal's face enligthen, even when Will suggest a child to raise as their own he doesn't back down from it, instead agreeing.

Within a month after the two talked of marriage, they are married in a private civil union at the courthouse. With neither having any close family, when Will returns to work Beverly hands him a bottle of cheap champagne and congrats him. 

"Oh Will, didn't expect you to settle down..jeez where can I find a man like Hannibal." Beverly laughs, "wait you are now Mr. Will Lecter or is it Graham-Lecter?" 

Will blushes placing the bottle of champagne on top of his desk, "it is Mr. Graham-Lecter, but thanks." 

Beverly groans, "sure miss having you in the field, but now you are a married man and all can't afford to have you killed by some psycho speaking of which I better get these results to Jack it's about the Minnesota Shrike case, hopefully this will sink this sucker." She leaves Will alone, as he tucks the bottle of champagne inside his desk as he sets up his class for the day. 

A while later when Will is eating a sandwich Hannibal prepared for him, insisting that pbjs were no longer allowed for a grown man's diet. A distraught Beverly comes into the classroom, upon her is blood and she is shaking from fright still. 

"Beverly? What happened? Are you hurt-." Will helps her to a chair giving her a moment, she mutters nonsense almost. 

"This Hobbs guy Jesus I thought Jeffery Dahmer was a monster, this guy we found him sliting his wife's throat open and fuck I remember running in after Jack tried to help the wife who was bleeding out on her own sidewalk, the man was holding onto his fucking baby who is no less than a few months old, she's bawling her fucking head off when I tell him to put the child down he grips his knife slicing right through her throat, I shoot his ass at least four times he drops the baby, who by this time I think is a g-goner. The suspect Hobbs is dead, and I am about to call for backup when this small noise of crying breaks through, I see her _lying there_ in her family's blood..crying." Beverly pauses, as Will hands her a box of tissues she wipes her eyes, "jesus Will, the girl was bleeding out and still breathing." 

"Who was Hobbs? Where is the child?"

"He was the Minnesota Shrike, jesus Abigail, I held her until the paramedics whisked her into a ambulance, now she's an orphan. Mom died on arrival and fucking father was nuttier than a fruitcake, she's alive after everything." Beverly breathes slowly, "I just wonder who the fuck, would cut a child's throat, I can't- I better go give my statement to child protection services." 

Beverly carries a handful of tissues with herself, Will speechless unsure what he could offer, he remembers the child he and Hannibal wanted and as dreadful the situation the child arises from, he could become her father and she was young enough to not remember herwar monsterous beginning, but if the question came up he would tell her the truth. 

He phones Hannibal, telling him to meet him at the hospital. 

He was more than willing to welcome a child into his and Hannibal's lives. 

( ) ( ) ( ) 

Abigail Hobbs wailed as the nurses dotted over her, after the doctors managed to sew the baby up, her only luck was of her father missing her jugular vein by mere inches, Will stood in the hallway with Hannibal as they awaited for a case worker to arrive, upon Will telling Hannibal of his plan to adopt the orphan he automatically goes along with it after learning of what happened to her family, finding the child interesting. He had not been around many children aside from his sister Mischa back when they both were children. 

He pushed her far into his memory palace, for he lost her when he was merely ten years old herself only seven, he remembers her bright blonde hair that was like the sun itself, for Hannibal was her hero, mentor and friend. Before she perished, from a polio scare that was wiping out his small village, she was only afraid of one thing the spiders and most childhood fears the darkness, he regresses most of her dying trying only to remember her in her prime before the disease robbed her of her usage of legs, even then Hannibal still carried her into the garden telling her of his school chums and of mostly other childish concerns such as if their parents were going to serve brussel sprouts for dinner a vegetable he still loathed. 

Then when she died, he had never seen a death so peaceful before. They went into the garden one last time together, only as Mischa could be pushed in her wheelchair for she had become too weak. 

"Annibal, can you see them?" She asks in her weak soft voice, "the angels." 

Hannibal looked up from his book he was reading, a fairy tale that Mischa enjoyed her brother reading if he remembers right about a mouse who goes on a adventure unafraid of anything including cats and mousetraps, he looks into her dark blue eyes that looked beyond him. 

"Mischa, I don't understand-." He sees only the apple blossom trees, in a sense he could see the flowers that fell as angels. 

She giggles one last time, as she closed her eyes he called out hsr name over and over again until his voice was hoarse, his parents running to his aid only _too late_ , he could remember going into her room later that evening after the medical doctor took her away, her wheelchair sat still in her bedroom the pinks of the walls had become dull, he looks once more in her room to see their mother sobbing as she clutched her blanket. 

Later on Hannibal was shipped onto France to live with his uncle and aunt, to attend boarding school. After the death of one child his parents couldn't bare to keep up with Hannibal's needs. By the time Hannibal was in high school, already with a interest for becoming a doctor, he learns of his family home burning to the ground with both his parents inside, for a small span of years, the young boy had lost his family. 

When he arrived in America with a full scholarship to a internship to John Hopkins, his aunt dies in her knitting club after suffering a heart attack, his uncle died from slipping and falling on ice, with enough death he became the Chesapeake Ripper, killing to sustain his anger and eventually finding a skillful art by displaying the bodies in a unusual form. He began to eat their organs as well finding the taste of human couldn't compare to a lamb or slaughtered pig. 

"What are you thinking?" Will askes Hannibal when the case worker arrives, her short dark hair was an attempt to show she was older than she seemed, she wore a suit bought from target as she held a file in one hand and a cautionary look upon her face as she looks over the pair. 

"How it would be to a father."

Will grasped Hannibal's hand, "I believe you would make an excellent father, without a doubt." 

Hannibal pauses as the case worker beckons them to a empty office. 

"What makes you two suitable parents for Abigail you are both aware of her case and the matter of time it takes to adopt a child, for your home must be equipped with a suitable aspect for the child such as a crib, clothing, food and toys. As I was informed you two have jobs, for one is a doctor and the other a academy teacher for the FBI, my what curious jobs." She hands them both paperwork to fill out, "after we check your paperwork and everything checks out the guess for you to adopt Abigail should be around December." She grabbed her file. 

"That is fantastic." Will says, "she would be loved in our home and I could cut my classes back so I could spend more time with her at home." 

Hannibal nods, "Abigail would make a fine daughter for us, let it be known we have nothing to hide." 

"What a good man, I'll be sure to put in a good word to the child services." She offers her business card. 

"Gia Hershel, may I invite you to a dinner party one day, it is always nice to have friends for dinner." 

Gia smiles, "happy to accept." 

Hannibal pockets the card, if she was to cross him or Will in the next few months surely he was to add her to his recipe box. For now she was considered a friend in Will and his eyes.

"Can we see Abigail before we go?" Will asks her, she nods leading them to her room. Finally a tired nurse had gotten the baby to sleep, she looked so peaceful despite the long purple stitches that ran down her throat, slashed and assumed dead the girl still fought on. 

"I will say this, she is a fighter.." Will clutched her small hand wrapping it tightly. 

Hannibal watches his future child, open her eyes staring at him. She didn't cry or even become fussy. "The abyss stares back into you." He whispers, low enough so only Abigail and himself heard. 

( ) ( ) ( ) 

 

December comes and Hannibal's former guest  
room is turned into a pink wonderland; a crib with enough stuff animals to make any little girl jealous, the hardwood floor had be removed with light pink carpeting taking it's place. The walls no longer a yellow now a darken pink. The amount of time Will spent at the stores buying clothing for Abigail was enough to suit her until she was at least in preschool. In spite of neither men enjoying Christmas they went and put a tree inside their living room, decorating it to their fullest. Hannibal hangs the lights a red and blue pattern and Will hangs the bulbs. 

After some time when both are exhausted, Hannibal leaves Will upon the sofa, covering him with a throw blanket. He too had some ripper business to attend to a particular useless dry cleaner had lost two of his suits and burnt a shirt. He carefully leaves a note for Will informing him of some last minute Christmas shopping, his husband wasn't bound to wake up anyhow, Hannibal had laced his apple cider with a drug that would do no harm besides a few must needed hours of rest. 

As he drives to the dry cleaner's home awaiting the man to arrive home, he waits in his obnoxious clear suit, humming along to Christmas carols unbelievabling as it seemed the ripper would soon be a family man, and it looked good not only for himself but in a way it easily was better to have a family than another lonely Christmas with only himself and a bitterly quiet dinner. 

He was certain Will felt the same, as the dogs were his only family before Hannibal waltz into his life, a simple pie and he was his. 

The dry cleaner's headlights flooded across his car, he saw the dry cleaner was not alone for he had a girl no less than fifteen beside him, at first glance the girl could of been his daughter, as Hannibal watched the dry cleaner exit his car, he grabbed roughly onto the girl who whimpered in fear, he couldn't believe it the man was not only a horrible dry cleaner but a pedophile as well, the girl screams but not loud enough to alert the neighbourhood. He whisked her inside and Hannibal leaves his own car, holding onto a single knife. 

The dry cleaner was not only dumb but drunk, he leaves the front door open slightly enough for Hannibal to sneak directly inside, he stays still as the girl screams and thrashes in the living room. 

"Let me go! Please stop!" She yells only for the dry cleaner to laugh, as he finally knocks her out with one hit, he does the unbelievable thing leaving the room as he walks down the hallway, Hannibal lashes out grabbing the man he silenced him with his knife against his throat with Hannibal's luck the man pisses himself. 

"Disgusting pig, tell me how old is that girl. Tell me or right here is where your throat will be slashed open." Hannibal snarls at the man nicking his neck slightly, the man bawls his head off. 

"S-she's f-our-rteen..Please don't kill me, I will let her g-go." The man pleaded, to Hannibal it was even more vile. 

"You think I'll let you go to rape that child? Are you insane?" 

The man starts to cry more, and hannibal doesn't give the man the pleasure of killing him quickly, he instead drags him into his car, duct taping him in the process, unsure what to do with the child he tucks the dry cleaner's cash into her purse, he glanced at her school id to see much like Abigail and Mischa the girl suffered almost a chaotic life changing event, he hoped she awoke before the police arrived. He could only hope. 

( ) ( ) ( ) 

A few things happen the next morning before Christmas Eve, it snowed three inches and was due to snow more. The FBI was called in to a body found hung above a tree in the park, all of his clothing missing and his organs missing as well. His chest was hallow filled with ice and snow, the cause of death was blood loss. After the bureau poked around they found out the man had a existential child porn collection on his hard drive, in a false bottom drawer at least thousands of photos of young women who weren't past the age of fourteen sat. The man was a pedophile, and for once the Ripper had killed not only for poetic justice but hung him high for the world to see. 

Even the firey Freddie Lounds wrote nothing to protect the man, only if the ripper in a sense could be a heroic figure for this crime. 

Meanwhile Hannibal awoke Will to the smells of sausage, eggs and pancakes. Will with much delight ate like he hadn't seen food before, this is amazing!" Will was on his second helping, when a knock came at the door, the two men exchange looks of uncertainty when Will goes to open the door, Gia Hershel is standing there with a pink bundle of joy in her arms, Abigail herself was in joyous spirits, laughing and cooing at the sight of her new family. 

"Yes Abigail, my hair is funny." Will runs his hands through, trying to smooth it out failing. 

"I believe Abigail is now fully yours, it seems you have received a Christmas gift early," Gia explains, "after seeing that man murdered by the uh-." 

"The ripper?" Hannibal offers, as he walks into the room carrying a wrapped gift.

"Yes, that psycho. Anyway the guy he killed was a child pedophile and it was strangely a form of justice, it sounds sick but I think many mothers and fathers can tuck their children into bed knowing one less sicko is off the streets." And with that Gia hands Abigail over to Will, "she will be the safest with us, thank you."

"Merry Christmas Mr. Lecter and Dr. Lecter, have a nice holiday." Gia turns once more to say goodbye to Abigail. 

"This is for you Ms. Hershel, thank you." Hannibal hands her the candy cane wrapped box. "Merry Christmas." 

"You are welcome, and thank you." Gia leaves the trio as the snow falls more, Hannibal watches his new family, Will was cooing at Abigail who only giggled at her new father, he was showing her the Christmas tree and showing off her new gifts and her home even Hannibal held Abigail while Will called their friends informing them of their newest addition to their family. 

Hannibal shows Abigail her bedroom, her immediately clinging to the stuffed lamb, that remained him solely of Will how his lamb was surely lost and had come across a wolf in sheep's clothing. Only the wolf did not devour the lamb he instead welcomed him into his life. 

As Abigail cooed baby gibberish, he wonders if it was possible the wolf could enjoy another little lamb in his life.

Abigail clinging to Hannibal's fingers answers his question. 

( ) ( ) ( ) 

Christmas consists of Hannibal and Will watching their daughter stare at the gifts with curious eyes, not even old enough to sit up yet she drools across her gifts before Hannibal takes pictures of Will and Abigail as she finds toys, clothing even a few gifts from Hannibal and Will are exchanged, Hannibal received a few books he had been wanting, a new set of ties, a newer Ipad since Will had noticed Hannibal's was worn and for the mockery a santa tie that he agreed to wear during their Christmas dinner, Will received a cookbook for which he mumbled "you cook better than me." To Hannibal, he gets a bottle of aftershave that smelled delightful to not only Will but Hannibal as well. "You remembered, holy shit." He finds a new kindle for his had recently died refusing to charge, finally after gifts had been open and Abigail laid to sleep, their friends arrived for Christmas dinner, bringing wine, more gifts and a joyful home. 

Beverly is shocked and pleased to learn that both Hannibal and Will wanted her to be Abigail's Godmother, it was after all if she had not arrived in the nick of time Abigail would be dead, "looks like you and me kiddo, lucky for you I bought this." Beverly watches Abigail blink, as she revealed a jumper for Abigail it was blue matching and read across the back warning baby crossing, along with a stuffed black cat. 

"I gotcha," she carried Abigail into the next room to show Zeller and Brian, who especially were astonished by Beverly being a godmother. 

When Alana kept her distance still praised by Hannibal and Will's romance, making light conversation with Beverly who held a interest in the young woman Will witnessed at one point Beverly exchanging phone numbers she added to her status with possibly as a new year grew closer that a new relationship was on the horizon. 

Will ran into Jack who looked like a aged man, the bags beneath his eyes as he drank a substance he guessed wasn't egg nog from a flask, his suit held coffee stains and smelled awful, Will in contrast gives him a gift from him and Hannibal, Jack thanks them before leaving the party early mentioning that he needed to get back to Bella, who grew weaker each day. 

As dinner approaches, Will holding a blissful Abigail and Hannibal who held his other hand. The two sat at the head of the dinner table, while Beverly chatted with Alana who seemed more like herself, Zeller and Price were arguing over a debate that had something to deal with a soccer game, Gia Hershel helped herself to being Applesauce's friend. Will made a note to give Applesauce to Gia as a extra thank you and gift. 

"To good friends and good health, may you all have a merry Christmas and happy new year." Will raised his glass of wine and as did Hannibal, as their makeshift of friends dined and thank the couple for their hospitality. 

Will with glee, kissed Hannibal gently as he whispered into his ear a more dirty Christmas gift after dinner, happily Hannibal agreed. 

( ) ( ) ( ) 

Bella Crawford dies in her sleep on the fourth day of January, after a prolonged fight the cancer had devoured her whole. As Jack mourns her death, cradling her corpse until paramedics took her away, Jack doesn't return to work until February.

The ripper doesn't strike again until early March as spring arrives and Abigail learns to crawl, the victim a simple woman who had been a convicted animal abuser, letting pitbulls fight in her barn, as Jack takes in the scene he dials Will's phone number only stopping considering that Will was now a happy family man, married and had a daughter. He ends the call before it's first ring. By the time April comes, it's two bodies in a week done by the ripper more victims of petty crimes or one case a drunk driver that had got off easily. 

"Is it me- or has the ripper become a vigilante?" Zeller comments to Price one day as they are over going the evidence the latest victim a scam artist who's tongue was sliced out and his eyes stuffed into his mouth, his stomach has dozens of flowers inside as he is stuffed inside of a tree, his head was even blooming flowers along with the insides of where his hands should go, each flower lovely but after Beverly sampled half of them, they were poisonous to human touch or consumption. One of the flowers granted the stomach to bleed out, if one even ate it. 

"Just like con men, deadly and lovely to look at, fucking christ can't the ripper give a break." Beverly comments, "I don't know about you two but I have a date tonight and a cat to feed." She shuts off her laptop, "you guys can have at it, good night." 

"Tell Alana we said hey." Zeller called after, "good luck."

Beverly removes her lab coat, "I don't need luck, I got it all." 

Price soon afterwards when Beverly left offers dinner if they quit now, "If you buy the drinks I'll pay for the dinner, that is if burger king is in the cards for dinner." Price exclaimed, while Zeller rolls his eyes. 

"Quite the charmer you are."

"You know it." 

 

May arrives and it is officially a year since Hannibal and Will had started dating and now were a family. Upon many it surely would be boring by now, only as Will and Hannibal planned their anniversary vacation, with Abigail now walking and offtering speech, she picks flowers for which Hannibal fashions into a crown, "thank you papa." She tells Hannibal, as they enjoyed a picnic in the park, chicken salad, roast beef sandwiches, fruit, plenty of milk and wine as Will couldn't decide between France or Italy, he lays on his back in the sun as Abigail runs chasing the dogs that had taken to the likeness of Abigail as they did to Hannibal. 

"France, at least then I don't have to worry about looking like a moron not knowing the language, in Louisiana my father openly spoke french to me." Will says exhausted, "you pick." As Abigail grabs onto Will's hand dragging him towards the swing sets. 

"Dada, swing me!" She says in her small voice. 

Not taking no for an answer, Will walks with his daughter who resembles Will slightly despite not being biologically related, she had dark curls as Will, her dark blue eyes could win over any man or woman's heart, if a stranger saw the three of them on the street, they would assume immediately that Abigail was solely his biological daughter. Her pale skin even Was another reminder that he belonged to her. 

Hannibal looks at the brochures finally deciding on France, simply because he was a bit rusty on his Italian and he wanted this trip to be remembered as a happy memory for the two. 

 

( ) ( ) ( ) 

Abigail was left in the care of Beverly and Alana, along with their dogs, who wished Will and Hannibal good luck and a safe trip. Beverly telling Hannibal to take photos when they went to a nude beach, Will blushes but his fears are dashed when Hannibal says to him that they would only go to a nude beach if Will requested it. So in exchange he promises to bring a tee shirt back for Beverly, and even Alana grew to love Abigail simply because she finally had someone besides Beverly to go shopping with. 

"I swear to god if she took an other hour at the mall, I was going to throw a hissy fit unlike any other three year old ever had seen." Beverly holds Abigail protecting her from Alana's need to shop for hours. "Don't let her fool you it takes twenty minutes because that is code for two hours and no breaks." 

Alana embarrassed by this, bids farewell to the two men, "good bye, call when you get a chance to."

Beverly was already telling Alana the time difference between Baltimore and France, it made Will smile knowing that Alana too had found her other half, being a kickass godmother and a friend unlike any others. 

As their flight descends into France, Hannibal checks into a hotel room for the two giving them plenty of time to explore the city. When Will managed to do every typical tourists would endure, taking photos of him and Hannibal almost everywhere, finally as the sunsets leaving the two tired enough to order room service and wine as they sat on the balcony over looking the city below them Will realises how happy he is. 

"I think when we go back home, we should think of adding a sibling for Abigail. I do recall my childhood being lonely, maybe that is why I had more dogs than people as friends." Will yawns, "I think this time we should find a mother and one of us should donate sperm, and by one of us I mean you Hannibal." 

Hannibal sets his wine glass down, weighing the options of having the Lecter blood come back from the dead, "I had a sister once, Mischa."

Will knew of Mischa after one evening before Abigail was theirs, he told Will of his family's bad luck. "And Mischa was lucky to have you as her brother, I am sure having another child would complete us as whole." Will snuggled against Hannibal who strokes his husband's back,as the night dragged on, Hannibal wonders who would be suitable to carry his and Will's child, he could imagine someone who was equalization in brilliance as he was, for now as he enjoys a slumbering Will, he soon finds himself resting his eyes. 

The next few days are considered a blur to the doctor, soon as their vacation drew to a close and Will sat awake after one blissful evening of Hannibal claiming Will once more as his own, he finally agrees to find a suitable mother for the time being after they settled back into their routine life in Baltimore. 

"If it is a boy what should we name him?" Will asks over breakfast the morning they were settled to leave. 

"Anything but Hannibal, I can't imagine in this modern day and age our son walking around with such a name, I do not wish to have him ridiculed during school." Hannibal says flatly, as Will snickers, swallowing his fruit salad to contain his laughter.

"What is funny?"

"Nothing it's just when you think about it _Hannibal rhymes with cannibal_ , I don't believe that any of the children would toil with a cannibal." Will says not realising how true to the words he was. 

"Perhaps that is exactly why no one should name their child a ridiculous name, but I am the fourth Hannibal in my family..I certainly wish for the name to die with me." Hannibal concluded, he sips his coffee wondering what Will's true reaction would be if he told him right now he was not only a cannibal but the Chesapeake Ripper as well. 

"But I like Hannibal, it is unique no one has a Hannibal. It isn't common like Jack, Patrick or even William." Will takes another bite of his fruit salad. 

"Perhaps, but what if it is another girl? Then what?" 

Will looks at the sun that was rising over the cafe, before answering. "Mischa. To have your sister remembered even in death." 

Hannibal was caught off guard by the very idea of his daughter to be named after his sister, it warmed his heart and as he cupped Will's chin kissing him as he knocked over numerous items breaking them in the process, earning a angered waiter who told them in a heavy accented english "stupid fucking Americans before kicking them from the cafe, "go fuck somewhere else." 

To the demand of the waiter, Hannibal and Will did so in their rented car one last time before driving over to the airport. 

"Mischa would love you if she was here." Hannibal closed the broken fragments of his sister's death, as a new chapter began for his memory palace. 

"I believe that Dr. Lecter if we can't stop fucking in this car steaming up the windows in the parking lot we are going to miss our flight back home." Will pressed a sought after kiss against Hannibal's cheek. 

"I am afraid you are right, we can't leave Abigail with Alana too long, for her and Beverly are going to push her over the edge." 

The gather in the front seats, as Hannibal drove towards the airport Will for one last time in France gives Hannibal a generous blowjob as they drove only causing Hannibal to stop twice.

A new record. 

( ) ( ) ( ) 

Hannibal was pleased to find a perfect suited mother for her to hold his and Will's child for the nine months duration, or perhaps by late December their child would be in their very home, Hannibal had looked throughout numerous files before finding a woman who was a nonsmoker, and had recently graduated from college with a degree in biochemistry, leaving everything else besides her name known. He wishes not to know the woman, and soon as the dog days of summer grow long and hot. Will was planning Abigail's birthday as turning a year old was a miracle not only on her behalf but the mere fact she had survived so much and would not remember much. 

As one evening before Abigail's birthday party Will was over going the names in his and Hannibal's address book finding that only Jack declined to attend for these days Jack was see rarely only hunched over his desk or at home over all his superiors were thinking of letting Jack go seeing until his mental health was in order, whispers grew into rumours, as those rumours became true, only Jack doesn't see it coming.

"Everything is set for the princess, considering the theme is for a princess. I am grateful we are not going to some god awful pizza place where the food is greasy and grown men sing off key happy fucking birthday." Will comments that evening over dinner, the weather was beautiful as Hannibal sat sketching in his journal a portrait of Abigail for her birthday, the delights her being had brought to Will and himself, Abigail was being spoiled by her aunties giving her fathers a evening off, as Will sips his wine, he received a phone call from the adoption place they were using for their second child. 

Will leaves the room, while Hannibal catches bits and pieces of the conversation. 

"That is great, I will be sure to tell him." Will says ending the conversation with enough thank you's. 

Will climbed into Hannibal's lap kissing him until his husband sat down his sketch of Abigail, he crawls at Will's back having the man moan beneath his touch, "the agency called the mother went in, to see the sex of the baby. It looks like we are going to have another little girl around here." 

Hannibal swelled with emotion, "Mischa Willow Graham- Lecter." He repeated, "I decided that Willow would be suitable for a form of William." He explains, "that way she has both of us." 

"I love you Hannibal, now quickly before Abigail is back, I love being fucked on the kitchen table and you don't have to muffle my screams with your lips." Hannibal rubs Will's chest, unbuttoning the dress shirt before it becomes a loss as Will rips it off tossing it into a corner, he lies on his back while Hannibal tosses his own clothing off, he holds onto Will for support taking his collar bone into his mouth as he began to bite upon it, leaving what soon to be dark bruises in the morning, he feels Will sink his nails into his back, leaving a trail behind, he could feel the sharp sting as Will bucked his hips against his own. 

"Teasing you is such a enriched moment, I can't stop enjoying you do this-." He sinks his teeth fully into Will's neck, drawing blood as always it was sweeter than any wine he had dared tried before, he watches Will bring his own blood against his lips tasting it, "fuck." Hannibal whispers. 

"You are mine Will, always since I saw you on that balcony with a determined look to find the piemaker, I knew then you were my little lamb finding his way to myself." Hannibal kisses the blood that dripped from Will's lips, tasting it again. 

"One bite and I was in love." Will breathes, so fragile, Hannibal wanted him bathed in blood not just his own but the blood of the people he slaughtered, he watches Will with hungry eyes.

"Nothing shall break us apart, my lamb." 

"Oh Hannibal," Will caressed his husband's face, his wedding ban links around Hannibal's shoulder, "fuck me until I scream." 

To his wishes Hannibal preps Will grabbing him as he turned him over the older man finds the lube that sat in Will's pocket, slicking down his cock he enters Will as he thrusts into him whispering how much he loved him in different strokes he managed to have Will crawl at the dark cherrywood table as his moans became halfway screams. Echoing throughout the empty household, he could feel Will drip with cum as Hannibal finished, while Will moans unable to move solely at his free will, Hannibal gathers to his knees taking Will's member in stride, watching Will grab a fistful of Hannibal's hair.

In the end, the two forgot about the kitchen's dinner mess as Hannibal carried Will to their bedroom. Their laughter soon turned to moans, echoing throughout. 

( ) ( ) ( ) 

The first birthday comes for Abigail while the same round of friends appear, only this time around Alana is flourishing with Beverly at her side, Zeller and Price give Abigail a mini lab coat, as Alana and Beverly's gifts are far in contrast, a baseball bat and ball from Beverly and from sweet Alana a ballet tutu, along with a scholarship to attend lessons at a local school. When cake is served at Hannibal's request it is devil's chocolate with pink frosting sweeter than sugar itself, all homemade and when Abigail opens her parents gifts staring the longest at the portrait of herself, her favourite gift was a raggedy Ann doll from Will, he thought it would be better than a plastic barbie for at least now. 

When Beverly later that day raised her eyebrows at Will's bruises around his neck before seeing crawl marks in the kitchen table, "now Will what happened to the table?" She chuckled, Will shrugged. 

"Oh you know Winston he loves Hannibal's cooking and-." 

"Will. Seriously didn't know you were that kinky, my advice? Try the counter." She winks at will, before finding Alana, who too shares a kind smile with Will.

Their friends leave, leaving the mess behind to which Will doesn't mind. Doing a chore he cleans quickly soon enough Abigail is dancing with her doll while Hannibal reads her a fairy tale about snow white. 

The days past quickly, and as Will goes back to the bureau to teach young minds, he learns that Jack was gone, or quoting taking time in Florida after being transferred to warmer beaches and a new lease on life. 

The ripper strikes again leaving the body in a bow, only the bow was the woman's muscles, the ripper had sliced through them allowing the woman to scream all she wanted until he gained the organs he wanted, the body sat in the driveway of Freddie Lounds who had recently compared the ripper to being a swallow coward, as she discovered the gift in her yard she took pictures, uploading them later to _tattleteller.com_ before that the ripper had remained silent.

He remains silent until December, when the birth of Hannibal and Will's second child is spread, Will was sitting during a semester final as his class watches him run telling them Dr. Bloom would be in, Hannibal was at a session with a patient who was describing his childhood to Dr. Lecter, the psychiatrist who apologetically offers a rescheduled appointment as he too drove to the hospital, Will was there biting his nails until Hannibal could see blood.

"Thank god, I got the call and came here as fast as possible, Beverly is with Abigail, but I haven't seen Mischa yet, I wanted to wait until you arrived." Will hugs Hannibal, as a doctor finds the two men, he leads them towards a room where families displayed their children for some reason after birth, the date was December 15th, and there were two boys and in the middle one bundle of pink joy sat with her eyes dark and maroon like her father's, beneath her pink hat was golden blonde curls like Hannibal's own shade, even her skin was a dark olive. "She looks beautiful." Will comments to Hannibal, "Mischa Willow it is nice to meet you." 

Hannibal wipes his eyes, as he is allowed to hold his daughter, soon afterwards he was taking her home at nearly two am, with a sluggish Will at his side, "she's beautiful, so when you where a kid, you had curly hair?" Will rides next to their daughter watching her sleep. 

"I did, my dear Will." 

"Aw, I can't wait till Abigail sees her little sister another year perfected." 

As Hannibal drops his new addition to his family and Will off, he has one last thing to do. 

"Good night Will, I'll be back with Abigail..do rest." 

"I love you." They kiss in unison.

While Hannibal still wanted to pick up Abigail, he had one more pesky fly in his web he needed to deal with before the morning came, he drives out to his abandoned property, flicking on a light he smiles at the red headed reporter who held a few shallow cuts to her face, her hair matted to her head as he wore his plastic suit, holding a scalpel his conductor's tool that sang the harmonies of Freddie Lound's screams for mercy. 

"After all the warnings Miss Lounds, including the gift I left you, still writing lies about the Chesapeake Ripper..I say if the lies you wrote were true-." 

"Fuck you! Will when he finds out-." 

Hannibal dragged the scalpel across her chest, leaving a dark maroon 'C' shape, she screams again. Hannibal wipes her blood off the knife, as he looks into her blue eyes normally filled with a unstoppable force now filled with mercy and terrified. 

"Will knows, he has since I had him agree to stay away from the case, not for my protection of course I was murdering useless pigs like yourself before I was known as the Chesapeake Ripper, that name never suited me so once in a while I'll drive two states away and kill the ones that won't go missed." Hannibal watches as Freddie dry heaved, since hours before she had vomited her dinner up, "Will is healthy because of me, if Jack had gotten his way it would be a different story our daughters most likely wouldn't exist- oh! If you must know when Hobbs slashed his family, it was myself calling to warn him the FBI was coming, certainly I didn't believe the man would try to kill his child his wife and himself perhaps, my the connections I have achieved being at the academy." 

"You are a fucking _momster_ , and Will is a perfect fit for you, tell a dead girl this doctor." She spat at him, herself becoming weaker. 

"Yes Miss Lounds?" 

"How did Will not go to Jack or the police how!?" 

"He could of, but being this _love is blindness_ , he doesn't see a monster but a man he loves, and Miss Lounds I must say you have been on my nerves for many years, and incredibly rude." 

"You're going to kill me and eat my organs." 

"No. Afraid not Miss Lounds, but Will is." 

Peeking behind the curtain, Freddie sees Will Graham his face in a blank look, as she tries once more to plead for her life, Will picks up the sharpest tool of Hannibal's toolbag, seeing his reflection in the light. 

"W-will hey you don't need to do this, come on think of your daughters! What would they say if their fathers were in prison!" Freddie lies through her teeth. 

"If we walk away right now, you still can be seen as a victim, can't you see Hannibal!?!! He has you brainwashed look at you, Will you profile fuckers like him!!" 

"Who says we are going to get caught?" Will says dryly, he grabbed her throat smiling like a madman staring into her lost blue eyes as with one swift graceful moment, she is silenced choking on her blood, her lies are silent this time for good.

"Hannibal," will is covered in blood, as Hannibal grasped his lamb, kissing him he tastes Freddie's blood and strangely it is sour unlike Will's own sweet blood, he remembers Will's inflamed brain made him smell feverishly sweet, even with it gone he could still taste it. 

"You did well, now you need to clean up and go back home, I'll clean this and be home soon."

"What are you going to do with the body?" 

Hannibal looks at the boxes in the corner, suddenly an idea forms.

"A design."

( ) ( ) ( )

 

Jack Crawford is walking down to his mailbox in St. Petersburg Florida, as he opens his mailbox a large box about the size of a toaster maker, was awaiting him with some junk mail, he takes the box carrying it into his condo, inside the A/C cooled home he flicked open his knife before he does he sees the return address is of Freddie Lounds, written in her familiar handwriting. 

"Better not be some bullshit." He muttered to himself, underneath the bubble wrap and plastic peanuts was a dark row of curly red hair, he feel his heart leap inside his chest, as he slices down the middle of the box along the sides was the fireball Freddie Lound's head, her tongue was missing, along in her mouth was spiders crawling in and out. As Jack panicked he soon found himself suffering from his last encounter with the Chesapeake Ripper, his hands clutch at his chest, while realising too late he was suffering a massive heart attack. 

"Bella." He called out in his last attempt to summon the courage to his surprise death comes easily.

The rest of Freddie Lounds body is found stuffed inside a stag head, her throat was clogged with trashy tabloid articles she had written over the years, a boy scout group found the candid reporter on their nature hike, for it was the last headline Freddie would make for two months when the bloated body of former FBI agent Jack Crawford is found with the head. 

Needless to say, the Lecter family enjoyed Freedie's organs for quite many meals.

Not many tears were shed over her death.

( ) ( ) ( )

"Papa! Daddy! You came!" Abigail hugs tightly onto her fathers as she finished her ballet lessons, it had been almost a year since the deaths of Jack and Freddie, the ripper kept a low profile only attacking the pest that got caught in Hannibal's and Will's web, now as Abigail was two years old and her little sister Mischa, almost a year who rather enjoyed wolves, as she chewed onto her favourite one the black wolf from when Alana and Beverly took the girls to the zoo, Abigail had chosen a butterfly, while Mischa cried unless she kept her wolf. 

"Of course we did, now where are your aunties?" Will waves at Alana and Beverly who too in the style of Will and Hannibal decided to get hitched, the women too were talking of having their own children since Beverly's cat seven wasn't fulfilling Alana's motherly needs and Beverly found to her disbelief that Abigail was a true girlie girl, so sports where not an open option for now.

"Abi!" Mischa still was getting used to the matter of talking, calling Abigail Abi, and both her fathers dada for now, she called Beverly auntie Katz and Alana as auntie. 

"Not now Mischa, I'm exhausted." She holds her arms up for Will to carry her, according to Hannibal she was in her movie star phase, Will wonders if Hannibal made that up, as not to label her as a spoiled daddy's girl. "Alana says her and auntie Katz are going to have a baby! I hope it's a girl." Abigail goes on explaining her day. 

Will talks to Alana for a moment wondering if they would join them for dinner on Sunday, to which they agree. 

As Hannibal buckles their children into their carseats, Will is ran into by a rude mother, who doesn't apologise continuing to blab into her phone, "fuck." 

"Will, you know there are rude people in this world, let's go home and feed our children." Hannibal's calm voice reminds him who they are in the public light, a family that was thoughtful, attended hunger relief fundraisers, hosted dinner parties and were animal lovers with two delightful children. 

"Thank you," Will pecked a kiss upon Hannibal's cheek.

Later after the children are asleep in their bedrooms as Will climbed through the hidden.trapped door beneath the pantry, was the basement, Hannibal was already there with the bitchy mother tied to a chair, her eyes widen at the sight of Will, luckily the newly installed soundproof basement allowed the woman to scream, Will enjoyed their evenings together being a lousy movie, being fucked in their bedroom or the current activity.

Handling the rude people, in the world or the ones that suspected Will or Hannibal were hiding a dark secret. 

"The honour is yours Will, I took care of the pesky census worker two weeks ago, who in their right mind knocks on a strangers door to know how many people live here." Hannibal caressed Will's face, handing him a knife. 

"We've been so busy, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Will watched the woman scream as he sliced into her chest, "it is nothing personal, but if you tried human meat, you would be filled with madness too." 

Hannibal places the plastic on the floor, awaiting for the next part his favourite part. Playing hide and seek with the FBI. In truth the FBI was losing at the game, not that Hannibal was keeping track.

Will still bloody, reeking of the fresh kill. Finds Hannibal's lips kissing him while Hannibal being greedy bites Will's lips tasting his sweet blood once more. 

"Sweeter than any wine." Hannibal says huskily, "sweet little lamb."

Will was no longer a lamb but too a wolf in sheep's clothing. Although being Hannibal's lamb was far more innocent. 

In a mirror, it would show the ripper kissing a madman, or perhaps both rippers in love.

_End_

 

 

 

 

.


End file.
